


Fine

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Body Image, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Smut, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Boy loves girl, girl loves boy; boy feels he’s not worth it, girl thinks she’s not his standard. This is the tale of how they realize they’re idiots.





	Fine

Dean looked up as Y/N walked into the room, unable to keep the stupid look off of his face. She was wearing a pair of sweats and a shirt that he was sure she’d stolen from his laundry. He just never said anything - why would he when she looked so damn fine in it?

Y/N caught him staring and gave him an odd look. It was like a script they’d played out a million times. She would ask:

“Are you okay?”

And Dean would smile, nod once and reply:

“‘M fine.”

And he’d leave the room because he could stay there longer than five minutes without staring at her ass. Dean Winchester was cursed in so many ways but right now, he was cursed with feelings he couldn’t do shit about. Y/N loved him. Like a brother. Like a best friend. 

He was in no way good enough for her.

“Dean?” The knock on the door made him look up and oh, there was that look again. She was wearing one of her own plaid shirts now, paired with skinny jeans that made her thighs look juicy enough to bury his face between. Her curves taunted him every time she stepped out in those damn pants -

“You okay?”

She was smiling at him. Inwardly he groaned. Outwardly:

“I’m fine.”

It was hell. Being around her, Dean felt alive. She made him fight to be a better man all the while wallowing in his misery that he could never touch her like he wanted to. He could never tell Y/N she was beautiful when she held herself to a standard she didn’t need to attain.

They had a case and Y/N slid into the backseat of the Impala like she’d always belonged there and Dean was staring again, this time in the rear view mirror. Y/N clicked her belt in and looked up, catching his eye and smiling.

“You okay?” she asked and Dean looked at the road, starting the engine as Sam shut his door.

“I’m fine,” Dean replied, like always.

She was as good a hunter as him and Sam. Smart, fast, strong - Dean had to focus so he didn’t get distracted by watching her fight. Y/N was a goddamn warrior princess and scary as all hell when she was pissed. The vamps didn’t stand a chance against her with a machete.

When she stood straight, shaking the excess blood off of her blade, she sighed heavily. “Well, it’s good to be home.”

Sam frowned, pulling his machete free from the pillar he’d embedded it in, the vamp’s two body parts falling separately to the floor. “Home?”

“This is my hometown,” she admitted, bending to wipe her blade on the torso of the dead vamp. “Haven’t been back in a while. Hardly recognize the place.” Y/N straightened again, using the weapon to point at the door. Dean picked up his blade and sighed. “We leaving?”

Dean sat in the motel room, listening to her shower. God, what he wouldn’t give to be in there with her, watching the soap suds run over her voluptuous body. He shifted in his seat, trying to focus on the show he was watching but his cock was insistent on getting his attention.

Would Y/N let him touch her? Soap her up? Fuck her against the tiles until she was screaming his name?

The motel room door opened, making Dean jump out of his skin and cover his lap with his hands. Sam gave him an odd look, dropping the takeout bag onto the table. “You okay?” he asked and Dean rolled his eyes.

“I’m fine, Sammy.”

Y/N opened the bathroom door, strutting out in only a towel and Dean almost let the groan slip out. Her hair was wet, clinging to her skin wherever it could and droplets of water slid down the outline of her shoulders, tracing the mounds of her breasts.

“Sorry, guys. Forgot my bra.”

When she turned around, giving Dean a peek of her luscious thighs, he was lucky that sound of the bathroom door shutting drowned out his groan. To her, anyway.

Sam snorted. “Dude, you gotta give that up.”

“What?” Dean snapped defensively.

“Staring at Y/N like she’s the last slice of pie in existence, man. Come on,” Sam laughed under his breath, opening the takeout bag to grab a burger, “you have zero subtlety.”

Dean grumbled, snatching a burger from his brother’s hands and glaring at him, challenging him to pick a fight. Sam shook his head, picking up another burger and walking away. The bathroom door opened again and Y/N walked out, dressed this time. She was toweling her hair dry but Dean wasn’t looking at her head.

She was wearing a pair of sheer black leggings, paired with dolly shoes and a plaid shirt, molded to her curves with a wide belt.  _ Red _ plaid. 

Finishing with the towel, Y/N flipped her head up, catching Dean’s eye as he swallowed and unconsciously palmed his lap. She frowned, tilting her head - the hem of her shirt moved an inch and exposed the swell of her breast. His cock twitched. “You okay?”

His voice was a raspy whisper when he replied. “I’m fine.”

Y/N’s eyes slid from him to the bag of food and she missed Sam’s silent laughter. She grabbed a burger and threw herself in the opposite chair to Dean. “Why is it hunting makes you hungry?” she asked, unwrapping her meal. “And horny.”

Dean almost choked on his food, sitting up and reaching out for his beer. He took a mouthful, trying not to spew it out of his nose as Y/N continued on, oblivious to his reaction.

Sam was still laughing.

“Hey, so, if we’re sticking around, you mind if we go somewhere? There’s a bar in town and I used to go there a lot -”

“Sure,” Sam agreed before Dean could stop him. A bar meant men. A bar meant men looking at Y/N. A bar meant alcohol and handsy dudes who didn’t deserve to even look at her.

“Shouldn’t we be thinking about an early night?” Dean asked, trying to sound casual. “I mean, we got a long drive tomorrow and some rest after that vamp hunt -”

“Dude,” Y/N interrupted, “that was the easiest hunt in months. I wanna hang out for a little while, that’s all.” Sam got up from the bed, slapping Dean around the back of the head. The elder brother winced and reached for the impact site, glaring at his younger sibling. 

Sam ignored it, tossing his trash into the disposal. “Dean’s just getting old. As soon as he sees a pair of boobs, he’ll be fine.”

_ I can see a perfectly good pair of breasts from here, _ Dean’s inner monologue provided but he remained silent, eating his burger with a sulk on his face.

The bar was as he expected and for the first thirty minutes, Dean sat at a table, glaring at any man within fifty feet of Y/N. She was oblivious, discussing something with Sam that sounded incredibly boring.

He felt it when her demeanor changed. They were standing at the bar, ordering a fresh round. Dean was listening to her tell a tale of her teenage years, getting kicked out of the bar for picking a fight; he couldn’t help his dopey expression.

She went rigid and trailed off mid-sentence, looking beyond him. Dean frowned and looked back, seeing a brute of a man walk in. He was as tall as Dean with huge shoulders and his douchey appearance was complete with vest, shorts, and top knot.

Dean’s attention returned to Y/N who was staring at the man. “You okay?” he asked, catching her eye and Y/N seemed to fall back into the room, nodding and smiling at him before picking up her drink.

“I’m fine.”

She was clinging to him as they returned to the booth. For the next hour, Dean was a confused puddle of arousal, trying desperately not to reveal the outline of his erection. Y/N was hanging all over him, kissing his cheek and stroking his arm, laughing too loudly at jokes he’d told a million times.

Bad jokes.

Something was wrong and Dean had a feeling that it had something to do with the guy he’d seen.

When his cock decided to give throbbing a rest, his bladder started complaining. One too many whiskeys with his beer had run their course and Dean needed to pee. Turning to Y/N, he touched her shoulder lightly and slid from the seat.

“Be right back,” he muttered, heading for the gents. 

Two minutes later, Dean emerged, wrinkling his nose at the unpleasant odor of the soap. As he turned the corner, he collided with another person, stumbling backward.

It was the douchebag. Engrossed in his phone.

“Hey, sorry,” Douchebag offered, showing pearly white teeth, “my bad.”

“No worries, man,” Dean grumbled, making to walk away.

“Wait, you’re here with, er…” Douchebag clicked like he couldn’t remember her name and Dean let him struggle, not turning around just yet. “Y/N. Yeah, she lived here. We went to high school together.”

Slowly, Dean turned, fixing his eyes on the other man, sizing him up properly. He wanted to be careful what he said next. “Yeah?” Dean prompted.

“Ah, nothin’, man,” Douchebag chuckled. “We used to date. She’s lookin’ good, she’s put on a few but still fuckable.” Dean arched an eyebrow and Douchebag didn’t have the sense to stop. “Fat chicks, huh? Damn do they know how to suck dick.”

Dean’s fists clenched.  _ Please, stop. _

But this guy was obviously lacked in the most important muscle. His mouth was still open and his lips were moving. “She was a spitfire in bed, man. Not girlfriend material; she’d eat ya outta house and home, you know.” Douchebag’s hand slapped Dean’s shoulder.

His eyes went saucer wide when Dean grabbed him, thankful they were out of sight of the rest of the bar. “I’m gonna make this quick,” Dean snarled and Douchebag whimpered like a kicked dog. “Y/N is a fucking goddess. She’s gorgeous and  _ any _ man would be lucky to have her.” He tightened his grip and Douchebag looked like he was going to cry. “Learn some damn respect for women.” Dean reached back and pulled his gun free, enjoying the thrill of scaring the guy. “Got it?”

Douchebag’s eyes zeroed in on the muzzle of the gun, nodding enthusiastically. Releasing him, Dean replaced his gun in his belt, smiling pleasantly.

“Have a good night,” he drawled, turning away and returning to his seat. He slid in next to Y/N, slinging his arm around her shoulder.

“You okay?” she asked, smiling up at him.

Dean grinned back. “I’m fine.”

*****

Sam left first before midnight, despite the boos from his brother and best friend. Y/N and Dean carried on drinking, too indulgent in their victories to care about the time or the drive tomorrow. Even if they were both hung over, Sam would be able to drive.

“You see that guy over there?” Y/N slurred, pointing at a guy across the room. Dean followed her finger, spotting Douchebag, nursing a beer bottle and contemplating his life at the bar. “I used to date him. Danny Sinclair.” A dreamy look came over her face and Dean wanted to throw up. “Teenage sweethearts. He didn’t care about how fat I was.”

_ You’re not fat _ , Dean’s brain murmured but he let her continue.

“Then we got to high school and he was getting popular and I was…” She sighed, shaking her head. “I was a loser. I gave everything to him and he ended up laughing at me along with everyone else.” Dean’s heart felt like it was swelling in his throat and he pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “He seems sad now,” she murmured and Dean let himself smirk at the sight of the guy.

It wouldn’t last but tonight anyway, some girl was safe from Danny’s misogyny. “He was an idiot,” Dean snorted. “Top knot and all.”

Y/N giggled, pushing up to look at Dean with sparkling eyes. “We should give Sam a top knot,” she suggested mischievously. “He’d look soooo good.”

“It’d go with his hipster smoothies,” Dean chuckled, leaning in unconsciously. “Did I tell you how  _ hot _ you look tonight?”

Her eyes widened a little but she recovered quickly, sitting back against the leather bench. “No. I don’t think you did.”

Dean swept his gaze over her, lingering on her thighs and breasts before focusing on her face again. “I don’t think I’ve told you how hot you are  _ every _ night,” he murmured, cupping her face.

“No,” she whispered, “you definitely haven’t.”

The kiss was soft, chaste, and sweet, the sort of kiss Dean had only shared with someone a hand full of times. He dragged it out, not breaking until she forced him, gasping against his lips. Dean lifted his eyes and spotted Danny, his eyes locked on them.

“Hey,” Dean purred, “wanna dance?”

“Dance?” she asked, shocked at the suggestion. Dean laughed under his breath. “Like… Saturday Night Fever or -”

He took her hand, leading her from the booth. “C’mon. Just follow my lead.” Dean led her to the dancefloor of the bar, which was a square of linoleum about ten feet by eight, covered in some dubious looking stains. Colored lights above lit up the couples dancing to a song Dean vaguely recognized but couldn’t place.

His hand was on her waist now, the other holding hers and Dean pulled her a little closer, forcing their waists together. Y/N held her breath for a moment when Dean started to move; she followed easily, keeping her eyes on his.

“What is this, Dean?” she whispered, turning and swaying with him.

Dean hummed, leaning in to press his forehead to hers and Y/N’s hands instinctively gripped his shoulders. “This is me realizing that life is damn short and I don’t wanna waste any more time.” She pulled back, frowning at him. “Every time you ask me if I’m okay, I tell you I’m fine,” he continued, possibly a little more intoxicated than he’d thought, “but I’m actually saying - I love you.”

Her eyes went wide at his confession and her lips parted; she didn’t speak. Dean smiled self-consciously.

“And you,” he laughed nervously, “you might not even feel the same way but I wanted to tell you that someone does love you. Exactly as you are.” A shuddering breath left his lips and Dean glanced down at the space between them. “But if this is all I get,” his thumb brushed your cheek before he laid both hands on her hips and pulled her closer to close the gap, “then I’ll take it.”

Y/N was silent, staring at him as he kept moving, following his rhythmic swaying to the song. Dean waited, trying not to indulge the little voice telling him he was an idiot for saying anything. “Dean,” she started and he raised his eyebrows, still waiting. “This song is from the Twilight movies.”

His forehead creased up in confusion. “What?”

“I recognized the song and it was bugging me,” she rushed out, flustering a little. “And it’s from Twilight and -” She blinked like his words had only just sunk in. “You love me?” Dean nodded, watching her closely. She didn’t say anything else and Dean caught her chin in his fingers.

“Are you okay?”

A smile stretched across her lips and Y/N looked up at him. “I’m fine.”

*****

Sam was asleep when they stumbled into the motel room, giggling and shushing each other. Dean pulled her onto his bed, fighting with her belt as she slid her hands underneath his shirt.

“Dean, we can’t,” she hissed, giggling as he failed at getting the belt undone. “Sam -”

“Sleeps like a log,” Dean dismissed.

“No, I don’t,” Sam complained, the sound muffled by his pillow. “If you two dare fuck less than three feet from me, I will end you both. Keep it in your pants.”

Y/N burst out laughing and Dean groaned in irritation. “Car?” he suggested.

“I’m not having sex with you in that car,” Y/N replied, poking her tongue out before giving him a seductive look. “Not this time, anyway.”

Dean chuckled, leaning in, trying to keep his voice quiet and failing. “Shower?”

Sam sat up with a sigh and grabbed his pillow and duvet. “It’s not the first time I’ve slept in the car,” he grumbled, stomping towards the door as Dean’s face lit up. Y/N shook her head, holding out a hand.

“Sam, no. You’re not sleeping in the car.” She paused, giving Dean a serious look. “No touchey.” His face fell and his bottom lip stuck out. “You’re gonna wake up and be embarrassed about this in the morning.”

“Won’t,” Dean grunted back, sulking.

Y/N’s serious look turned stern and he shrunk back. “Sam,” she ordered, “go back to bed.” The younger Winchester glared at his brother who glared right on back. When Sam was settled back in bed, Y/N dragged the covers over herself and Dean, cuddling into him.

Dean frowned at the abrupt ending. She was drunk, sure, he was a little intoxicated. Did she really think he’d sleep with her and ignore it the next day?  _ Regret _ it? He’d told he loved her.

“You okay?” she asked, tightening her hold on his shirt for a moment. Dean nodded, dropping a kiss to her forehead.

“I’m fine.”

*****

Dean woke to a soft warm body curled into his own. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his nose to the back of her neck, sighing her name. “Morning,” Y/N replied, wiggling her ass against his morning glory. “How did you sleep?”

He stretched, grinning happily. “Really good. Haven’t slept that much in -” The bed opposite was empty and he sat up, frowning. “Where’s Sam?”

Y/N rolled her eyes, turning to face him. “He went out for his run and to get breakfast. Literally just left.”

“What time is it?” Dean asked.

She lifted her head to look at the clock behind him. “Just after six am.”

A lewd grin spread over Dean’s face and Y/N gave him a puzzled look. “He won’t be back for at least an hour.” It took a second for Y/N to realize what he was implying and she didn’t smile. “What?” he asked, his exuberance dying away to concern. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” she whispered. “You still…” She cleared her throat, forcing herself to smile. “I’m sorry, I’m being an idiot.”

“No, you’re not,” Dean replied, still frowning at her. “What’s wrong? You were wriggling on my dick five seconds ago.”

Y/N’s cheeks were a little flushed and she avoided his eyes when she spoke. “I didn’t mean to. And it’s okay if you don’t really want to, I know you were just trying to make me feel better last night. I wouldn’t want you to feel obligated.” Dean stared at her like she’d grown an extra head and Y/N frowned. “Dean? Are you okay?”

His eyes narrowed and he growled, wrapping a hand around her ass and dragging her close. “I told you,” he murmured, lips so close to hers that Y/N could feel the warmth of his breath, “ _ I’m fine _ .”

Dean crashed into her, running his hands across her body as he kissed her senseless. Y/N was almost high on it, dizzy with the intensity of his touch, and the throbbing of her body in return. She’d stripped her leggings in the night, Dean found, and the damn belt was gone too.

His fingers coasted under her skirt and Y/N’s breathing hitched, her hand grasping his wrist. “Dean -”

He stopped immediately. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she replied quickly. “I just… I don’t want to have sex.” Dean cocked his head, confused and Y/N rushed to explain. “Not here. I wanna be home.” Understanding dawned on him and Dean smiled.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t make you feel good,” he murmured back, kissing her again and her grip on his wrist lightened. She mewled against his mouth, removing her hand altogether and there was no protest this time when Dean’s fingers slid up her thigh.

She was already wet when he touched her, amused to find her sans panties. His cock was throbbing painfully in his jeans - Dean always hated falling asleep in his pants, even though he’d done it a million times. He could feel his wallet still digging into his butt. Thank god he’d removed his gun this time.

“Dean,” Y/N gasped, biting at his bottom lip and Dean growled back, stroking her folds with one finger, slicking it up with her arousal. She made a pleasant little keening sound, her chest heaving underneath the loose plaid.

Dean pushed one finger into her, watching her come apart at the seams. Her skin was flushed a darker shade and beads of sweat were already breaking out on her forehead. She whimpered, lips parted and tongue darted out.

He started to fuck her slowly, adding a second finger when she was wet enough. Her hands were clenching the pillow beside her head and Dean groaned when her body tightened around him. “I can’t wait,” he murmured, kissing her softly, “to feel you around my cock.”

Y/N moaned, kissing him back, rolling her pelvis against his hand. He crooked his fingers and she shuddered, breaking away from his mouth. “If you keep doing that -”

“You’ll cum?” Dean dared, smirking as he repeated the action. Y/N whined and Dean moved his hand, pressing his fingers deeper and grazing his thumb over her clit. The reaction was instant and she threw her head back.

Dean kept his hand moving, using his other arm to hold her close and trying to ignore the slow numb feeling creeping up his fingers. He watched her face as she writhed against him, simultaneously trying to escape and get closer.

He felt it when she came before she made a sound. “Fuck,” Y/N gasped, panting like she’d fallen back to Earth. She closed her eyes tightly for a second, whimpering when Dean withdrew his hand, bringing his digits to his mouth. He licked at them, grinning lavisciously. “Do I get a go?” she asked and Dean paused in surprise.

Her fingers were on his pants now, unbuttoning them slowly as she maintained eye contact. Dean stared at her, cock throbbing with the thought of her finally touching him.

Y/N kissed him as she pushed his pants down, accepting his assistance when he offered it. Dean kicked the jeans off, removing his boxers before returning his full attention to Y/N. She smiled coyly and sat up, patting the bed. He shifted and laid on his back, watching her as she straddled his thighs.

She was warm against him and Dean wanted her so badly it hurt.

Her hand made his cock look huge and when she kitten-licked the tip, Dean groaned, trying not to think of Danny’s words. When Y/N slowly sucked the tip between her full lips, every cognitive thought went out the window and Dean gripped the covers underneath him almost hard enough to tear.

“Oh fuck,” he grunted, feeling her take more of his cock into her hot little mouth. Her lips were stretched wide when he looked down at her, her hand holding what she hadn’t fit yet and fuck, her eyes were locked on him. “You’re fucking beautiful.”

Y/N closed her eyes and started to move, slowly lifting up and sinking back down, working more of his shaft into her mouth with each pass. Dean could feel her throat swallowing around him and when she purposefully gagged herself, he thought he might lose it and cum.

Dragging her hand down, Y/N fondled his sac, stroking the sensitive spot underneath and Dean saw stars when he shut his eyes. He’d had plenty of blow jobs in his time but this… “Fuck,” he grunted again as Y/N took him deep and choked. “Oh, shit, sweetheart, you do that and I’m gonna cum.”

She pulled herself off of him with a wet pop, smiling.

“Good,” she announced. “Because I’m gonna swallow.”

Dean groaned and dropped his head back; Y/N resumed what she’d been doing. Within seconds he was clutching the sheets again, his toes curling as she worked him to his climax. When he finally came, she swallowed every drop, licking his cock clean until he was sensitive and shaking from her touch.

Y/N looked up, smiling at him before laying back down at his side. “You okay?” she asked, amusement in her voice.

He managed a slow nod and his expression went slack as his brain rebooted. “I’m  _ so  _ fine.”

*****

Dean didn’t bother to hide his looks in the rear view mirror anymore. Sam was half-asleep in the passenger seat, his book sitting in his hands, still open on the page he’d been reading for the last forty-five miles. And Dean was just thinking about getting back to the bunker.

Should he shower first? Probably. His eyes met hers in the mirror and Y/N smiled, looking away and out the window. Dean grinned, swaying with the bumps in the road. Sam woke up, realizing he’d been dozing on the same page.

“That must be a really good book, Sammy,” Dean teased and Sam scowled at him.

“If someone hadn’t woken me up last night with their drunken antics, I wouldn’t be so tired,” Sam snapped, glaring as Y/N giggled.

Dean shrugged, shaking his head. “Shouldn’t have gotten up at the ass crack of dawn to go runnin’ then!” he countered and Sam slammed his book shut, folding his arms over his chest. It was a temporary snit - he’d be fine once he’d passed out for twelve hours.

It was dark when they pulled up to the bunker and Sam was first out of the car, skulking off to his room and slamming the door. Y/N’s room was opposite Dean’s and they stood at their respective doors, staring at each other awkwardly.

“I need a shower,” she whispered, rubbing her own shoulder and Dean nodded.

“Yeah, me too.” He scratched the back of his head. “You wanna grab the first one?” 

Y/N leaned heavily on one hip, flashing him a smile as she brazenly suggested; “We could have one together.” Dean stared in surprise and his cock chubbed a little in his pants. He’d dreamed of her only yesterday in the shower and his throat was starting to close up.

“I thought you wanted our first time to be in a bed?” he murmured, stepping closer to her.

She shook her head, still smiling. “Who says we have to have sex in the shower? Maybe I want you to wash my hair?” Dean gave her a look and Y/N laughed lightly, reaching out to drag him closer by the lapels of his shirt. “No sex in the shower. But you can touch as much as you like.”

Dean groaned as she released him and sauntered off, unbuttoning her shirt as she went.

“You coming, big boy?”

The shower left them mostly clean; in between kisses they managed to wash thoroughly, almost running the hot water to empty with how long they were in there. Dean made her cum with his tongue, one of her legs slung over his shoulder as he held her up against the wall, teasing her until she was sobbing with need.

By the time they’d finished and stumbled out of the shower, Dean was aching for her. Y/N grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body, pointing to the door. “Your room or mine?” she asked and Dean grinned.

“Mine. Bigger bed.”

She turned with a smile, leaving the bathroom door wide open as he stood there nude, staring at her like he wanted to eat her.

He’d already done that.

Grabbing a towel and covering himself, Dean headed down the hall to his room, just catching Y/N disappearing inside. He caught up quickly, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to the bed. She shrieked and giggled loudly and Dean shushed her, laughing under his breath.

“You’re gonna wake Sam. He already told us off once.”

“Shut the door, then,” Y/N giggled. Dean got up and complied, dropping his towel as he returned with a lewd smirk. His cock was hard, jutting proudly from a dark thatch of neatly trimmed hair. He stroked himself as he knelt on the edge of the bed, watching her.

“Take the towel off,” he murmured and Y/N hooked her thumb into the hem, loosening it just a little. “I wanna see you,” Dean pleaded, sinking down next to her, cupping her face so he could kiss her hard. Y/N moaned into his mouth, offering no resistance when his hands tugged at the towel.

His fingers ghosted over her breasts, teasing her nipples and she arched in pleasure, gasping into his mouth. “Dean,” she whispered, clutching at his short locks.

“Wanted this,” Dean groaned, rutting against her as he claimed her mouth against, stroking the inside of her mouth with his tongue. His hands slid down over her belly, nudging between her thighs and Y/N whimpered as he opened her up with two fingers. “I’ve wanted you so much.”

Y/N didn’t have anything she could say as Dean pushed two fingers into her, working them slowly into her until her body adjusted. She was panting against his mouth, moaning as he kept moving his hand.

“Dean,” she whined, “please, don’t wanna wait anymore.” Dean nodded, not stopping for another few seconds. When he withdrew, he rolled away for a moment, reaching into his bedside drawer to fish out a condom. Y/N watched as he rolled it on, his cock twitching and a low moan left his lips when it settled snugly around the base of his dick.

His green eyes met hers and Dean pushed her back, kissing her again as he pressed his knees between her thighs. The tip of his cock nudged her entrance and Y/N sucked in a breath when he broke away, easing the first inch of his cock inside her.

He moved slowly and Y/N gasped and arched as he filled her, his arms shaking where he held himself back. Her hands slid down over the back of his shoulders, not stopping until she was gripping his ass, impatiently pulling him closer.

Dean took the hint, slamming into her with one stroke, and Y/N cried out; he cut the sound off with a kiss, demanding more of her. He didn’t want to stop kissing her, didn’t want to forget the taste and feel of her on his lips. Her pussy squeezed him tight and Dean moaned, rolling his hips experimentally.

Y/N squeaked, disrupting the kiss to gasp for breath, and Dean smirked, repeating the motion again. He swallowed each cry with a kiss, his movements getting smoother as he indulged in her touch.

She came hard for him and Dean slowed as she tried to recover, her eyes closed and lips parted while she panted. “Fuck,” she whispered and Dean smiled.

“You okay?” he drawled teasingly. Y/N opened her eyes and grinned at him slyly.

“I’m fine,” she replied, pulling him down by the back of his neck, initiating a new round of deep kisses. Y/N had one hand on his ass now, encouraging his thrusts and Dean didn’t resist, fucking her as hard as she wanted. When he tore away to breathe, Y/N cried out and Dean groaned, feeling her body spasm around him.

“You gonna cum?” he asked and she nodded, unable to speak. His balls tightened and his cock throbbed - Y/N came and took him with her. Dean spilled into the condom, holding himself fully inside her until he was done. His arms shook and he dropped to his forearms, sliding his hands under Y/N’s shoulders.

She hummed when he rested his head on her chest, letting her fingers run through his short hair. “You’re good,” Y/N murmured, closing her eyes. “And I’m sleepy.”

Dean groaned in discomfort as he pulled away, withdrawing and disposing of the condom. He located some boxers and climbed into bed. Y/N frowned at him.

“Am I staying?” she asked, puzzled.

“I thought you were,” Dean replied honestly.

“I didn’t bring pajamas.”

He chuckled. “Grab one of my shirts. S’not like you don’t steal ‘em anyway.” Y/N rolled her eyes and climbed out of bed. There was some shuffling and she re-appeared in one of his huge shirts. Dean grinned, flinging the covers back for her.

Y/N climbed in and snuggled close to him, smiling as he hooked his arm around her waist, not flinching when he splayed his hand over her belly. Normally, with any other guy, she’d run a thousand miles, but Dean was her best friend.

_ Exactly as you are. _

Her smile grew. She didn’t need Dean to say “I love you.”

His hold tightened for a brief second and he sighed against the back of her neck. “You okay?” Y/N asked, letting her eyes close.

Dean smiled, closing his too. “I’m fine.”


End file.
